


Locker Room Antics

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Gay Sex, High School, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Danny and Isaac have been together for a while now, and they absolutely love it.They also love doing it whenever they can.





	Locker Room Antics

**Author's Note:**

> They're such a handsome pairing! ;)

Walking briskly, Danny traveled through the halls of high school, eager to see Isaac for lunch. They had made plans to go off-campus for fifth period earlier in the day, and now neither of them could wait. Danny soon made it out of building A, heading to the student parking lot. He found Isaac standing next to a low-rise brick wall, checking his phone. Moving quietly, Danny snuck up on him and lightly squished his sides.

Isaac yelped and was already smiling when he turned around. 

“You’re the only person allowed to scare me,” Isaac said, grinning wide.

“Same goes for you, babe,” Danny said, smiling as well.

Isaac swung out his hand and entwined it with Danny’s, pulling him close to his side. Danny felt his heart flutter, and then they went across the parking lot, finding his car in the middle section. Fifty minutes were allotted for lunch time, and luckily there were several food places close to the school. 

After driving and picking a place, Danny pulled into the drive-through lane of a fast-food restaurant. Once getting their food, he parked in an empty space. They ate inside the car and listened to music at a lower volume. 

Both of them were always so happy to spend time with each other. Being in a relationship had been the best decision they both made. They each claimed to have asked the other one out first, but it was actually—and inadvertently—at the same time through a sweetly nervous blurt on both their parts. And now their time together as boyfriend and boyfriend had been fantastic these past five months. 

Isaac rested his hand possessively on Danny’s thigh. There was still plenty of time before they had to get back, though they both yearned to just forget about other commitments. Then Danny moved and kiss Isaac’s cheek. He, in turn, twisted around until their lips met. They couldn’t help it; they were eighteen and in love. Then Isaac moved back, giving Danny a certain kind of stare. 

“What?” Danny asked, a happy grin on his face.

“I was just thinking how good you look right now,” Isaac said, his head resting against the back of the seat and tilted towards Danny. 

Looking at his boyfriend, Danny smiled and jokingly said, “What are you going to do about it?” 

“I wish I _could_ do something, I hate having to wait,” Isaac said. 

“Me too,” Danny said.

After several moments of silence, Isaac said, “So, why don’t we then?”

Danny looked at him in confusion and asked, “What do you mean?” 

Isaac waited for a second, as if determining the right thing to say, then said, “What if we chose not to wait?”

“Babe, as much as I love getting naked with you, we still have school,” Danny said.

“Exactly,” Isaac said.

Danny was sure he didn’t mean exactly that, but then decided to push it and ask, “Wait, are you telling me you want to do it in school?”

Isaac nodded his head, meaning _exactly_ that. 

“Where would we even go?” Danny asked.

“Well, I know most places aren’t exactly desirable, but I was thinking the boy’s locker room,” Isaac said, feeling a little shy that Danny wouldn’t approve. 

After a moment, Danny said, “Coach did say he wasn’t going to be in his office today.”

“And there’s no gym class during eighth period,” Isaac said, his excitement increasing. 

Neither spoke; they were letting their plan settle into their minds.

“Are we really gonna have sex on school property?” Danny asked, still unsure. 

“We’re only young once,” Isaac replied, smirking. 

Danny looked at Isaac, who seemed completely ready to go through with it. He couldn’t help but feel the same way a little, and then realized he wanted exactly the same thing as well. 

“Ok, let’s do it,” Danny said in confirmation. 

Back at school, they kissed goodbye and exchanged an all-knowing look. The next two periods went by glacially. Danny waited anxiously in his Economics class while Isaac sat impatiently in American History. 

Danny jumped in his seat when the bell rang. Everyone began filing out of the classroom, heading in multiple directions. When he was in the hall, Danny glanced at the path he usually took towards his last class. He stood still for a moment, thinking about what was best to do, then turned his body and headed the opposite direction. His nerves sprung up like vegetation as he purposely walked away from where he was supposed to go. 

After walking out of the building he was in, Danny made his way across the courtyard that was placed in the center of their school. He felt the wind, fresh and warm, and sensed a forbidden aliveness within. 

The gymnasium building loomed over him as he came closer. Danny could distantly hear the noise of other students walking around. Then he came to the doors and pulled them open, walking inside. When he was in the gym, he turned left and pushed the locker room door, heading through. So far, he had managed to avoid running into a teacher, and he hoped this would not be the end of his luck. 

Once passing Coach’s office, he entered the locker room. It was vast, with rows of maroon lockers spilling left and right. The walls were white and recently painted and the ground was gray cement, leading in different paths. As he walked further inside, he found Isaac waiting in the row where their own lockers were. After dropping their stuff down, they gazed at each other. 

“So, we’re really doing this?” Danny asked.

“Hell yeah we are. I already checked the place out and we’re good,” Isaac said. 

And then he started first by kissing Danny. They were encased on both sides by the lockers. It was silent in the expansive room, and then filled with the sound of them being together. 

Their lips clashed beautifully, both of the young men desiring to be completely at one with each other. They took off their shoes and socks, kicking them to the side. 

Their strong athletic bodies clunked against each other, pure muscle banging into pure muscle. And then Danny pulled back and tore off his shirt, bringing it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Once Isaac’s shirt was off as well, they embraced, their hot searing chests creating an exuberant warmth. 

The two men breathed in the delectable scent of each other’s cologne. Isaac attacked Danny’s neck with kisses. After kissing each other’s strong nipples, they took off their pants, standing next to each other in their underwear, before hurriedly dropping them off as well. 

Isaac wrapped his bulging biceps around Danny’s lower back, keeping him right against him. Danny’s head dropped back, his eyes closed. Isaac sucked lovingly on the front of his throat. Their hard cocks throbbed against each other. 

Then they separated momentarily and reached down to their respective pants. They each had a condom placed snugly in their wallets and proudly took them out, leaving them there for later. 

Danny watched as Isaac went down to his knees, in front of Danny’s unit. He smirked up at him, then blew a bit of cold air on his cock, teasing him. 

Using his thumb and index finger, Danny held the very bottom of his cock, then made it wave at Isaac’s face. Feeling ready, Isaac held Danny’s cock and jerked him off with a strong hold. He opened his mouth and started sucking him off, Danny standing tall and still, though slightly shuddering. 

Isaac’s lips grazed lusciously over his cock repeatedly, making Danny feel weak in his legs. Pulling his mouth off, Isaac slapped Danny’s cock on his tongue, in love with the taste of his boyfriend, then went back to slurping his dick. 

Eager to return the favor, Danny brought Isaac up, then dove down and engulfed his cock. Isaac’s groans were noticeable in the otherwise quiet room, but neither felt a true urge to care. 

Danny moaned around Isaac’s cock, his mouth full of his boyfriend’s dick. He made sure Isaac felt just as good as he did and felt an undeniably powerful urge to suck Isaac’s delicious dick as long as he could. 

After a while, Danny stood up, and then both of them looked around their slightly cramped surroundings. 

“I think we’re gonna need a little more room, babe,” Isaac said. Danny nodded, and then both of them peaked out from their row into the room, looking right and left and listening for any voices. 

“All clear,” Danny said, both of them grabbing their condoms. 

Feeling confident, they walked out naked into the openness of the locker room’s overall space, leaving their clothes behind. They casually made their way through the long hallway that led to the very back, where the oversized lockers were kept for equipment and gear. 

Danny walked ahead, slinking forward. Isaac kept his gaze locked on Danny’s big masculine butt cheeks and longed to hold them in his grip. 

In the back, they found a corner with a wide amount of space and a bench as well. There was some decent coverage as well from the squared lockers that ran down the length of the section they were in. Then Isaac moved to the locker that was right behind him. 

Isaac placed his hands flat against the lockers, then bent his body at a slight angle. Danny dropped to his knees, then caressed Isaac’s backside. Spreading apart his cheeks, Danny gazed at Isaac’s puckered asshole, then licked a long stripe upward. Isaac shuddered, groaning. Then Danny spit on his opening, rubbing his index finger across it, before going back in again with his tongue. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Danny’s tongue rapidly flicked against Isaac’s hole. He was eager to devour his muscular ass, and methodically jerked his boyfriend’s heated cock at the same time. 

“Fuck, babe, use that tongue,” Isaac said. After Danny got as much as he could, reveling in the taste of Isaac’s ass, he rose up. 

Putting on the condom, Danny placed himself behind Isaac. He slicked up a finger with spit, then inserted it inside Isaac, fingering him back and forth, before adding a second digit as well. 

Once lubing up with his spit, Danny pointed his cock and lightly began to push inside Isaac. After adjusting, Danny slid further inside, until they were connected. 

After his boyfriend was settled, Danny slid back out, then pushed inside again. Holding Isaac’s waist, Danny thrusted into him. Their bodies rocked slowly, before Danny sped up his rhythm. A pleasant squelching sound emanated outward as Danny fucked Isaac’s hole. Their deep groans alternated back and forth, traveling through the locker room. 

Danny continually slid in and out of Isaac’s warm haven, feeling an urge to stay buried inside him for good. 

“Fuuuck yes,” Danny said. 

They didn’t know how long they had fucked like this, but they felt ready to switch. Danny pulled out of Isaac’s asshole and took off the condom. Then Isaac had him bend over in front of the bench. 

Squatting, Isaac went to work eating out Danny. He chose not to go slow, instead moving fast and with hunger. 

Isaac swirled his tongue broadly around Danny’s entrance. He trembled from the extraordinary taste of Danny’s asshole, then pushed his tongue in and out without stopping. Danny felt close to screaming from how much stimulation he felt, and only urged Isaac on. Then he drenched his digits with spit and pushed into Danny, fingering him and getting him ready. 

Then Isaac got up and lay on the wooden bench. His legs stood on the ground and his back rested against the wood and his eyes faced the overhead lights. He rolled the condom down and slicked up with spit. Danny swung his right leg over Isaac’s body. Reaching back, he held Isaac’s dick, then greedily began to sink down, his mouth opening as he became stuffed. 

Danny went slow only for a couple minutes, rising gingerly and dropping lightly, then bounded up and down, as if Isaac’s dick was giving him energy. He moaned and groaned, loving how great it felt to be filled by his boyfriend’s manhood. 

“Bounce that gorgeous ass on my cock,” Isaac said. 

As Danny continued bouncing, they suddenly heard a burst of noise. They stopped and waited for a moment, then realized the door to the locker room was being opened. 

The voices of several guys wafted to them. 

Their eyes widened in paralyzing fear. “Fuck!” Isaac whispered, his eyes emitting panic. 

Danny rose up hastily, which made Isaac’s dick flop out of his asshole. Then Isaac got up hurriedly from the bench. Silently they ran to the edge of their section, peaking out and seeing no one. They had to move quick. 

Once in the hallway, Isaac and Danny rushed forward in their stark-nudity. Their bodies were crouched a little as they ran quietly, and Isaac’s cock still wore the condom. They were halfway to their own lockers when the voices were suddenly loud and clear and close by. Danny gripped Isaac’s bicep and hurriedly pointed in the opposite direction; there wasn’t enough time to reach their clothes. 

They instantly turned around and headed to the back again, rushing to find a place to hide. Very few options for cover were available, and the voices seemed to get louder each second. Then Danny turned a corner and went into the showers, Isaac following right behind. They found a secluded spot and rested close to the white-tiled walls. 

Listening with absolute attention, they waited in suspense, hoping that whoever was in the locker room would not come this close to them. Isaac hovered behind Danny, his chest rising and falling against his back. They felt fear in their bodies, not knowing who had abruptly entered the locker room. 

The voices started to die away. They heard the locker room door open and then shut loudly. 

“Let’s go!” Danny exclaimed lowly. 

They left their hidden spot and scurried through the open hall, their flaccid cocks flopping wildly. Immediate relief became known once they were in their original row of lockers and next to their clothes again. As Danny bent over to pick up his underwear, Isaac impulsively slapped his powerful ass, still immensely horny.

Danny swiveled around, surprised. Isaac looked as if he had been caught doing a crime and said, “I know we almost got caught, but your butt still belongs to me.”

Smirking, Danny said, “Yours is mine, too.” Then he reached his hand out and momentarily gripped Isaac’s large hefty ass cheeks. 

They changed back into their clothes, appearing as if they had been dressed this whole time. 

“It’s too bad we got interrupted,” Danny said, since there wasn’t enough time now to go back and finish up. 

“We can continue this at my house, if you want,” Isaac said. “I think we both deserve it.”

With this in mind, they excitedly left the locker room. Only ten minutes were left before the final bell would ring, signaling the end of the school-day. Danny and Isaac kept a look-out for teachers as they went to the student parking lot, acting like they hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary. 

Pretending that nothing happened proved to be quite easy.


End file.
